


Of Death and Destruction

by SnapJack_CrackityBack



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapJack_CrackityBack/pseuds/SnapJack_CrackityBack
Summary: In an attempt to replicate the entertainment provided by Light Yagami, the Shinigami Realm drops another notebook in Paris, where it is found by a certain blonde hero.This is the opening of what would've become a much longer story about Adrien using the Death Note in tandem with his Miraculous. I wrote this nearly a year ago and never continued the story so with the arrival of the new decade I figured I would let it escape from the depths of my incomplete folder and just post what I had for people to enjoy if they want to!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Of Death and Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the opening of what would've become a much longer story about Adrien using the Death Note in tandem with his Miraculous. I wrote this nearly a year ago and never continued the story so with the arrival of the new decade I figured I would let it escape from the depths of my incomplete folder and just post what I had for people to enjoy if they want to!

2019.

It had been seven years since Kira last killed, and whilst a small portion of followers still worshiped the so-called saviour, society on Earth had more or less recovered, including the world of crime.

However, the Shinigami Realm had grown restless and thirst for entertainment. The exploits of Light Yagami and Misa Amane had provided them with six long years of boredom relief, but it was finally time to begin the game again; to find a new Kira.

XXXX

He had been vaulting over the streets of a sunset-covered Paris when he saw it.

Off in the distance, a speck of black plummeting towards the ground of the 13th Arrondissement. Chat Noir doubted he would've even been able to see if it weren't for his heightened eyesight granted to him by the Black Cat Miraculous. Chat idly considered if Plagg could also grant him cat eyes in civilian form if he gave him enough camembert.

A question for another time, he decided.

Making his way over to where he predicted the mysterious item would land, Chat instead thought about what the object could be and how it came to be dropped from such a height. Did somebody drop it out of an aeroplane? Did someone just have a really powerful slingshot?

Was it an akuma?

That last thought made Chat pick up the pace. Despite the fact that he would get to meet His Lady again, he really did not feel like fighting an akuma. Nathalie would more than likely be checking his room soon to see what he was up to, and he couldn't afford for Nathalie to find out his secret. He couldn't afford anyone to find out.

Finally, Chat reached the landing point just as the object thudded into the hard concrete of a random Parisian rooftop. Cautiously yet eagerly, Chat squatted down and observed the item.

A black exercise book, much like one a student would use for school, only this seemed to be covered in a much different material. Chat briefly considered calling Ladybug and informing her of the situation, but it was late and Chat had never actually seen Ladybug outside of their patrols and battles with the akuma, so he couldn't be sure that she'd even see the message. Besides, what danger could a notebook possibly pose?

Chat picked up the notebook and flipped it over to see the cover, gasping when he saw it. Sure, Adrien didn't know English fluently, but he knew enough to read the foreboding title.

Death Note.

XXXX

Adrien stared blankly at the ceiling, occasionally leaning over the edge of his bed to glance through the darkness of his room at his desk.

  
He should’ve called Ladybug immediately. He should’ve worked with her to assess the risk of the notebook and, if they determined that the book posed a potential threat, destroyed it.

It shouldn’t be on his desk, calling him, tempting him, asking him to just pick it up.

Adrien turned and stared at his ceiling again. 

Plagg had been uncharacteristically silent since Adrien returned to the house, leaving Adrien with nothing but his own thoughts. Normally, Adrien would consider this to be a blessing. He could sit down and really whittle his way through his schoolwork with no distractions for once.

And yet here he sat, his head full of nothing but the mysterious notebook. How did it fall from the sky? Why does it give him a sense of uneasiness? What danger could a notebook possibly pose?

Adrien blinked and he was suddenly sat at his desk, holding the Death Note.  
‘Kid, I wouldn’t.” Plagg spoke for the first time since before he left for patrol. Adrien turned and stared at Plagg, like a deer caught in headlights. Adrien had never heard Plagg be so serious in the entire time that he had known his kwami, he was always making jokes about cheese and camembert and Adrien’s strange addiction with playing DDR by himself.

“What is it Plagg?” Adrien asked. He stood up, notebook in hand, and approached Plagg. “Do you know what this is?” Plagg shook his head.  
“No, but it’s giving me crazy bad vibes kid.”  
“Is the book related to the Miraculous?”  
“No, I just told you kid: I have no clue what this is.”  
Adrien sat down at his desk again, staring at the cover and contemplating the book. Whatever it was, it had Plagg on edge, that couldn’t be good. Anything that put an ancient being on edge was bad news. The best course of action would be to immediately destroy it with a cataclysm and pretend it never existed.

Adrien wanted to know what he was dealing with.

“Close it Adrien.” Plagg warned, and Adrien’s eyes widened at the realisation that he was staring at the inside of the cover.

The person whose name is written in this note shall die.

Adrien slammed the book closed, opened his draw and threw the book in there before piling random papers and other junk on top of it and closing the drawer.

He would deal with it later.


End file.
